


One Day: A Revelation

by Fireflyleo



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: All Around Awkward Situation, Black Star makes more crude jokes, Death Threats, F/M, Humor, Makeup Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:12:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fireflyleo/pseuds/Fireflyleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a normal day. A beautiful day, really. Perfect in every way... At least it would be if Soul and Maka would stop fighting for two seconds!! SoulxMaka and wondrous revelations of makeup sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day: A Revelation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of its characters.
> 
> Author’s note: A muse just decided to bonk me in the head and this was born. Enjoy!

Secrets just have a way of coming out. Eventually. 

Whether it be straight from the horse’s mouth, so to speak, or from an outsiders careful observation, they come out. Into the sunlight where everyone can see, hear and talk about them. However, as with most things of this nature, the reveal is usually unexpected, unplanned, and hard to deal with.

They never suspected something of this magnitude would ever occur. It was rumored, sure, even joked about, but no one actually took any of that seriously. None of them entertained any fantasies that it might one day happen. That thought alone was just asinine. You have to be a complete loony to put someone that conservative with someone that liberal. It just wouldn’t work. They all just enjoyed making the pair squirm as they dodged the question time and again. And besides, even if it did happen, which it wouldn’t, who would have guessed that they, their closest circle of friends, would find out like this.

The revelation, itself, was enough to paralyze a true god. It came without warning. There was no invitation for it. And quite frankly, most of the people involved felt they would have been better off left in the dark. Tsubaki, at least, couldn’t look her friends in the face for more than a week after the incident, and Kidd had nearly suffered a stroke at the sight of them after the big epiphany touched down on their lives that fateful day.

~*~

The mission had been a normal one. Standard, destroy kishin and confiscate the egg. Team Maka had taken care of the problem quickly enough, Black Star claiming the soul for Tsubaki’s count though Kidd had had a word to say on that decision. Maka didn’t really care one way or the other, and didn’t feel it necessary to step in between the two warring meisters. It was only because Liz pointed out that if one of the sisters took the egg they would share an unequal amount that he relented to let Black Star have the soul. 

It is a normal day. Could’ve been any other day of the week. The weather is nice, the sun carrying on to itself in the sky in high noon glee. But it’s not too hot and even a little cloudy. There is a nice breeze flitting about them as they walk the path back to their hotel rooms. It’s just a calm relaxing afternoon.

Or at least it would be if Soul and Maka would shut up for five seconds.

They’ve been going back and forth for hours, since before they’d tracked down the damn kishin. They even kept arguing straight through the battle. No one even knew what the hell it was they were fighting over, the topics straying from one to the next like a news broadcast. It’s like they were fighting just for the sake of fighting, not really caring to resolve whatever underlying problems they seemed to be having.

“Well, it can’t be that serious,” Black Star had pointed out when Tsubaki expressed her concern. “Their resonance rate was fine just now. They probably started fighting over something stupid and now neither one of them is willing to back down from their stance.”

But for them to carry on like this… Argh, it was grating on everyone’s nerves. Liz expresses a headache to Kidd as they step inside the hotel suite they’d been provided for their assignment, Patti looks dead, and Black Star cracks his neck in irritation to the rising banter. The five aggravated friends take up different positions around the living area of the suite and wait. Soul and Maka enter last having lagged behind everyone else in favor of griping at each other – apparently, Soul is now bearing down on Maka for some kind of injury in the last fight, and she is not pleased. She stomps away from her weapon in a huff, straight past her teammates and barricades herself in the bathroom.

“It’s a stupid scratch, and I didn’t even get it from the kishin!”

Soul’s only reply is gruff grunt as he bangs on the door with his fist just to hear Maka shout “Go Away, Soul!” at the top of her lungs. He seems to relent slightly, trudging off to the room he was designated to share with Maka for the night. Maka leaves the bathroom not two seconds later, following after the scythe into the bedroom where the voices promptly start back up again.  
Kidd pinches the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“I can’t believe this. What is their problem?”

“At the moment,” drawls Liz. “It looks like each other.”

Tsubaki sighs into her hands, eyes sad and tired from the inability of her best friend to let things lie.

“I wish they would just sort it out already. I hate it when they fight like this.”

“Yeah, can’t they bone each other already and get it over with? I’m sure it would help.”

“Black Star! They’re not even like that!”

“Just throwing out a suggestion,” he defends, throwing his hands up in surrender.

Liz stands up suddenly from the sofa, eyes bright in excitement. Patti, who was leaning against her shoulder, falls none too gracefully into the nearby sofa across Black Star’s lap with a whoops.  
“I have an idea. Why don’t we all go into the city?! We can leave them here to sort out whatever damage they have and we can go sight-seeing or something without having to listen to their soap opera. It’s perfect.”

“That’s a great idea, sis!” exclaims Patti, jumping up as well.

Black Star grumbles, “You just want to go shopping.”

The elder demon gun gives him a sidelong glance.

“Well, then I guess you’d rather sit here and listen to them carry on for the rest of the day.”

The ninja actually winces at that idea. On second thought…

“What are we waiting for?”

~*~

The first thing they hear when they get back to the hotel…

“Soul!” 

Maka’s scream echoes through the entire room. Everyone’s first reaction is complete and utter shock. Then when Soul’s voice growls through the wall in apparent retailation, Liz gets unbelievably pissed off. What the fuck?! She is seriously going to kill the both of them if they don’t stop arguing.

“It’s been hours, how can they still be fighting?!”

She’s about to stomp into the room and give them both the tongue lashing of their lives, but Black Star’s hand reaches out and snatches the back of her jacket, halting her steps. The ninja has his head cocked to the side like he’s listening very carefully to something in the distance.

“Wait, wait, wait. Listen for a second.”

“What for? They’re obviously still bickering like the idiots they are! I’m going to seriously slap the crap out of the both of them.”

“Trust me, Liz. You do not want to go in that room.”

He says it with such wholesome sincerity, she actually listens to the normally idiotic teen. Seconds pass, in which everyone holds completely still just listening for whatever Black Star is talking about. They finally register the muffled thudding that seems to be vibrating through the walls like someone was lightly knocking with the bass of their palm on a piece of wood. Another strangled protest from Maka and Soul goes quiet. Then a loud thud, like a body (hehe, or two) being thrown onto a mattress, sounds out.

“Soul…” 

This call is a little different than the previous. It’s husky and lust-filled, a moan that sounds out a syllable. Soul’s reply can be interpreted however you want. It all leads in the same direction.

“What’s that, Maka? More?”

A smirk splits Black Star’s face when the blonde behind the wall answers with a loud ‘mhmm.’

“Well, it would seem our little man-hater has found at least one reason to enjoy a man’s presence.”

“Oh, my God!”

Liz backs up into Patti as a loud banging, no doubt the headboard, starts up. But that’s nothing compared to the sounds that start pouring from Maka’s throat just milliseconds later: a chorus of loud, almost scream-like moans between chants of Soul’s name and a variety of orders the weapon seems more than enthusiastic about carrying out. Tsubaki’s face lights up in bright pink and she covers a hand over her mouth in shock. Patti laughs uncontrollably into her sister’s jacket. Liz stands perfectly still looking like if she moves she’ll pass out in a pile on the floor.

“Hahaha, who knew they were a couple?” snorts Patti.

“Nobody,” answers Kidd, staring at a painting on the wall that’s begun to rattle dangerously off its center.

“Soul, you sly dog.” 

Black Star sports the biggest shit-eating grin on the face of the planet, while Tsubaki clings to the back of his shirt, looking over his shoulder at the wall like it’s going to gobble her up without a moments notice.

“What is he doing to her?” Her eyes widen in sheer horror when Maka’s cries rise in pitch and the banging gets louder and faster. Oh, they’re entering a fever pitch now.

“Getting her done.”

Whack!

Tsubaki fumes at her meister. That’s her best friend he’s talking about, and she thought Black Star thought of Maka as a little sister. 

“What?! It’s probably why she’s been so crabby all day.”

Whack!!

“Well, I guess you were wrong about them needing to ‘do it’. It certainly sounds like they’ve done this before.”

“Ya think?!” giggles Patti.

“Come on, let’s get back out of here. I doubt they’d appreciate us listening in on them, and I quite frankly would like to be able to sleep tonight.”

Liz nods violently, and she’s the first one to drag Patti back out the door, followed closely by Tsubaki, leaving Black Star to collect himself up off the floor. He laughs as Kidd drags him by a pant leg out the door.

“What is so funny, Black Star?” asks an exasperated Kidd.

The blue haired meister shakes his head slowly as the door shuts behind them, barring Maka’s sweet, sweet cries from reaching his hyper-sensitive hearing.

“Make up sex - The incentive to start another argument.”

Owari

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse more poor dialogue building skills... :'(


End file.
